Human apolipoprotein AI (Apo AI) was infused intravenously into otherwise health hypoalphalipoproteinemic humans in amounts sufficient to raise the plasma Apo AI concentration. The positive outcome of this study enhances the possibility of oral or intravenous preparations of Apo AI to increase HDL Apo AI levels.